In communication networks, differentiated handling of data traffic may be used to distinguish between different classes of data traffic. For example, a forwarding treatment of data packets, i.e., the way of forwarding a data packet on the way towards its destination, may be controlled to provide a certain Quality of Service (QoS) level, which depends on the traffic class. In other examples, the handling of the data traffic may also be differentiated with respect to charging, i.e., one traffic class could be charged in a different manner than another. Typically, traffic classification rules, e.g. packet classification rules, are defined so as to implement the differentiation between different classes of data traffic.
For example, in mobile communication networks data traffic related to a specific service may be directed to a bearer offering a certain QoS level. In this respect, a bearer is considered to be an information transmission context or path of defined characteristics, e.g. capacity, delay and/or bit error rate. Typically, a number of bearers will be established between a gateway of a mobile communication network and a user equipment (UE), e.g. a mobile phone or other type of mobile terminal. A bearer may carry downlink (DL) data traffic in a direction from the network to the user equipment, and may carry data traffic in an uplink (UL) direction from the user equipment to the network. In the gateway and in the user equipment the data traffic, which includes a plurality of IP data packets (IP: “Internet Protocol”, which can be the IP Version 4, also referred to as IPv4, or the IP Version 6, also referred to as IPv6) can be filtered, e.g. using IP 5-tuple packet filters, thereby directing the IP data packets to a desired bearer. According to the 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) Technical Specifications (TSs) 23.060 and 24.301, a set of packet filters used to direct the data traffic to a certain bearer is also referred to as a Traffic Flow Template (TFT). In this context, the TFT can be considered as an example of a packet classification rule.
Differentiated handling of data traffic may also be useful in other types of communication network environment, e.g. using fixed access technology such as DSL (Digital Subscriber Line), fibre optical access or coaxial cable access.
Further, it is also desirable to apply differentiated handling to data traffic related to specific network resources. For example, data traffic related to a certain network resource, e.g., to a certain internet service or to a certain content provider, may be known to require a specific QoS level. However, it may in some cases be hard to decide on the basis of the data traffic itself which handling is required. On the other hand, differentiated handling could also be implemented on the basis of known network addresses used by these specific network resources. In this case, however, problems may arise if a large number of specific network resources need to be covered, which in turn may use a variety of different network addresses. Therefore rather complex traffic classification rules would need to be defined in order to take into account a large number of arbitrary network addresses. This may specifically be problematic when considering that in some communication network environments there exist limits on the complexity of the traffic classification rules. For example, the 3GPP TSs limit the maximum number of packet filters which can be installed in a TFT of the UE.
Accordingly, there is a need for techniques which allow for efficient differentiated handling of network traffic related to a specific network resource.